collection
by Pietersite-Plays
Summary: Warning! Some of these contain explicit content!


It was a while since the pale diamond had given into her grief and went to visit her fallen sister's palanquin. She did not grieve like fellow diamonds. White could not let them see it. Someone had to make progress forward, for all of gem kind. That's what she told herself.

Bismuth had beem freed from her bubble. She was beginning to come to a resolve, trying to accept the new ways of her comrades. Change wasn't easy, and didn't always feel natural. Her execrate for the leaders she followed long ago still held stong in her heart. Feeling that some time away from away from memories was necessary she left to wander for awhile. Unbeknownst to the dreadlock gem, she was near the spot that Pink's palanquin lay as if it was all that was left of the once beautiful diamond. As the gem walked around in thought, she saw an unmistakable figure. The tall silhouette had noticeably high cheek bones with edged pale hair that framed her face. The intimidating figure was on her knees in front of the wreckage.

On her knees, she held a broken off piece of palanquin leg in her hands. White diamond let a soft sigh escape her heavy with quiet sadness. "How does Blue come here so often...?" she asked herself aloud. White left her pearl in the ship she used to travel here in. So she felt reasonably alone. It felt painfully peaceful Pink probably loved it hear, a sadly comforting thought. "Atleast she died...at peace. .." she spoke in silky voice.

Bismuth didn't know what to do with herself. She hated the diamonds, those heartless overlords, but this...was hard to watch. She was supposed to be happy that one of was dead but, felt sad from sympathy which made something in her burn with an uneasy feeling she couldn't explain. She stepped backwards blindly then fell into a bush. She grunted loudly as she hit the ground.

White jolted up feeling violated. "Who DARES impose on me?!" she yelled angrily. Turning around, she saw the small by comparison rainbow gem.

Bismuth's eyes went wide in shock. Her mind filled with thoughts of confusion as to what might happen. She was quiet, what was she supposed to say. .

In a scorned rage, White picked up her eaves dropper. The gem squirmed aggressively in her pale hand and shouted "LET ME GO!" White responded with a cold angry "no." The dreadlock gem growled glaring at the diamond.

Growling, Bismuth squirmed trying to get her arms free so she could attack. "AGH! LET ME GO SO I CAN FIGHT YOU" she yelled angrily thrashing around

"Nah, I wouldn't risk myself like that..." White sounded mildly amused "Besided you would loose so easily, it's almost cute" she laughed teasing the squirming gem. White did enjoy fighting, it had been so long since she had a good one. Before the diamond authority was even an idea. What would happen to Blue and Yellow if she was shattered. Her thoughts flooded her mind.

Bismuth blushed slightly "SHUT UP!" she growled and bit the giant woman's hand, who only bit her lip and laughed

This bold little gem was hilarious, so full of moxie. "You've certainly got a lot of personality. No wonder you left homeworld." she grinned. How interesting...she thought to herself and laughed.

Bismuth glared "I don't do Bismuth with the enemy" she snarked. "I'd do 'bismuth' with the enemy" the bigger gem teased. Bismuth couldn't help but laugh and blush heavily. That was funny she had to give the other gem that.

White smiled holding back a chuckle. She squeezed the gem softly tighter as her chest breathed fast stifling the laugh. "So you have jokes" white smiled slightly wider sighing.

Bismuth rolled her eyes. She hated thst she didn't completely hate this gem. She breathed heavily from thr prior squirming and the sudden extra tightness of the hand she was stuck in.

Her body moved around trying to adjust.

White loosened her grip slightly. Causing a sigh from the little rainbow gem.

Bismuth looked up at the diamonds face, surprised that she loosened up. She blushed slightly a bluish tint dusting her cheeks.

White gently rubbed her thumb against the Bismuth's cheek. "Too cute" she laughed and brought Bismuth closer to her face.

"Don't call me that." Bismuth grumbled, squirming lightly. She looked away from the huge pale face of the diamond.

White sighed with a disappointed expression showing. "Back to the point then, alright. Why in stars were you spying on me? Hasn't your little group done enough harm?" she said cold as ice.

Bismuth's eye widened slightly then she glared. "Not enough" she growled.

White glared back squeezing the living object of her rage. Her finger rubbed against Bismuth's chest, causing the little gem to yelp. White blushed slightly and loosened slightly. She sighed.

Bismuth looked angrily at the giant woman, huffing. "Stop...or...else" she said breathily.

White groaned "it was cute though" she teased. "Hmm...truce? " she looked at the gem. White couldn't help but kinda like the gem. "I mean, honestly I'm so outnumber with your skills" she laughed.

Bismuth growled "Fine. Only if you put me down, and yeah you stand no chance. "

"Fair enough. I just need to do one thing first." white blushed a dark grey and brought the littler gem closer again.

"Wh-what are you doing? " she looked the bigger gem.

White kissed the blue skinned gem on the cheek. With how thick her lips are it was more like the side of her face getting kissed. "I hope I didn't hurt you"

Bismuth blushed dark blue. She blinked for a moment and whimpered. The giant hand sat her gently on the ground.

White half smiled. She patted the little gems head and stood up.

Bismuth grabbed a giant finger and just stared.

They both smiled at eachother

"W-wait...can you stay for a little bit ...?" Bismuth whined slightly.

"Hmm...I...I guess" White smiled "but let's sit somewhere else" she sighed picking the blue gem up and choosing a little hill to sit on. Her grip was gentle this time.

When White sat and let go Bismuth pulled her figure and placed on the boxy gem on her chest. Her face was flushed with a deep blush.

"D-do it again...be gentle." Bismuth whimpered.

White's eyes widdened and her face went dark grey from blushing. Her gently did as asked rubbing the gem's gem.

Bismuth whimpered happily, holding giant finger rubbing her chest. "Ah..." she purred.

White smiled sighing softly. She kissed the little gem on the head. Her rubbing sped up.

Bismuth bit her lip. It felt so good ;she felt loved. Her whimpering turned into soft moaning. "Ahhh...ahhh...ahh!" she pulled the finger closer to her gem. The colorful gem fades into a soft glow.

White couldn't help but be a little turned on. All the moaning and expressions were adorable.

"Mmmahhh...ddddiamond..." Bismuth said moaning loudly, voice slurred. She wad close and she felt it. Her gem was glowing brightly

White grinned "I am not your diamond. You are your own gem. Beautiful and free." she stopped rubbing to see the reaction

Bismuth looked up starry eyed. She blushed dark bluish purple. "Th-thanks. ..b-but d-don't stop" she said happily with a hint of need. The glow felt burning with need. Bismuth whimpered rubbing the finger against herself. "C-come on..." she whined softly.

White started rubbing her again. The rubbing grew faster then slower in a pattern.

Faster than little gem would care to admit, her form shook almost destabilizing. She muffled herself by putting her hands over her mouth. Bismuth breathed heavily as her body relaxed blissfully.

White smiled and laid down next to the spent gem. With a laugh, she was greeted with a kiss and a cuddle.


End file.
